


First Anniversary: Shoes

by thundercaya



Series: The Gift That Keeps On Giving [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Gift Giving, Insecurity, M/M, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: James just wants to give Thomas a gift that's better than pizza.





	First Anniversary: Shoes

Jefferson didn’t sleep very well the night before his first anniversary with Madison. In the first place, he was excited. Back in France, depending on emails and video chats just to communicate, Jefferson could only imagine what it would be like to share his life and his heart and his bed with Madison and now that had been his reality for a year. It was truly mind-boggling and every time Jefferson laid eyes on Madison’s sleeping form he couldn’t stop his heart from racing.

The other reason Jefferson hadn’t slept well was that he kept waking up to make sure Madison was still in bed. Madison had deprived himself of sleep in preparation for Jefferson’s birthday, and Jefferson did not want him to do it again for their anniversary. As it turned out, Madison seemed to be sleeping rather soundly; he _had_ seem especially tired when they’d gone to bed.

When Jefferson woke up for good he went out to the kitchen to make coffee. He would have liked to make Madison breakfast in bed, but Madison’s stomach was rarely up to the task of eating first thing in the morning. Besides, he was likely to overturn his tray and scatter food all over the bed if he didn’t have the chance to fully wake up first.

Once the coffee was ready, Jefferson fixed up a mug for each of them and returned to the bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Madison was still asleep. A warm smile spread across Jefferson’s face as he took a moment to enjoy the sight in the morning light, then he set both mugs on the nightstand and slithered back into bed. He slung an arm over Madison’s stomach, intending to to cuddle up to him, but instead Madison jolted awake.

“Holy shit.”

Jefferson backed off immediately. “Hey, hon. It’s just me. Sorry.”

Madison groaned and covered his face with his hand. “No, _I’m_ sorry. Of course it’s you.”

Jefferson moved in again, nuzzling the side of Madison’s face until he pulled his hand down, at which point Jefferson kissed his lips.

“Things can only go up from here,” Jefferson said. “Happy anniversary.”

“Oh is it?” Madison asked, almost succeeding in sounding sincere, though he couldn’t keep a smile from tugging at his lips as he said it. 

Jefferson snorted. “Right, so you made me sleep alone for a week because you were doing something _other_ than getting ready for this.”

Madison’s grin bloomed completely and he sat up in bed. “If I admit it was because of your gift, can we segue into the gift exchange?”

  


Madison had to go to his car to retrieve Jefferson’s gift. Jefferson only had to go to his hallway closet. They met again in the bedroom because that’s where their coffee was.

“So do you want to go first?” Jefferson asked before taking the last sip of his coffee.

“No,” Madison said. “Wait. Do you mean, do I want to give my gift first or get my gift first?”

“Either or.”

Madison held out his hands. “Hit me.”

Jefferson chuckled, picking up the box laying beside him on the bed and passing it to Madison. Madison smiled at him before tearing the paper off unceremoniously. He opened the box itself next and pulled out a shoebox. He opened that box to reveal a pair of black leather shoes. Madison furrowed his brow.

Jefferson faltered. He’d gotten a style similar to the ones Madison had currently, since the man had been talking about replacing them, but maybe that wasn’t the right way to go. “You don’t like them?”

“No, they’re beautiful, it’s just-- Here.” Madison grabbed his own box and shoved it into Jefferson’s hands. 

Jefferson tested the weight and heard something shift inside. “You got me shoes, too.”

“I-- Well-- Just open it.”

Jefferson did so, revealing what was indeed a shoebox. When he opened the top, his eyes went wide. Inside the box were magenta hi-top canvas sneakers. “Oh my god.” He looked up at Madison. “Where did you find these?”

“I, uh, didn’t,” Madison said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I found some pink ones, and I found some purple ones, but I couldn’t find anything in that pinkish-purple color you like, so I thought I’d just get you one or the other. But, uh, it turned out that pink and purple only came in kid sizes. So I bought white ones.”

“And you dyed them?” Jefferson asked, staring at the shoes again.

“I intended to, but, uh, I was afraid I would stain the rubber. So I looked online and-- I used Sharpies.” Quickly he added; “I used this spray to seal the ink in, so the color shouldn’t run, but still I’d maybe just use black socks just to be sure.”

“This is amazing, hon.”

“No it’s not. There are streaks all over them. I evened it out as best I could, but--the quality is nowhere near what you got me.”

“I don’t see any--” Ah, now that he was really looking for them, they weren’t hard to spot. “Look, forget the streaks. Do you understand what it means to me that you did this for me? All I did was buy you something that looked nice.”

“And I love them.”

“Good. I'm glad. And I love these. And I mean, I'm still enjoying what you got me for my birthday. There hasn't been a single month of disappointment. I mean holy shit you give amazing gifts.”

“Well I have to.” Madison averted his gaze. “You know, to make up for….”

“Make up for what?” 

Madison cringed. 

“Hon? What's wrong?”

“You're always doing nice things for me. Like, just two days ago you bought me pizza.”

“Pizza? James. Hon. Pizza is nothing.”

“It’s not nothing!” Madison insisted. “I really wanted it and I didn't have to say anything. You just-”

“Yeah, no that's easy. You always want pizza.”

“Yes, but still. I don't do things like that. Because I don't think of them. So yes, when I do get you something it has to be perfect.”

It didn’t seem that Jefferson was going to convince Madison that perfection wasn’t required, at least not in this moment. He’d just have to work on it little by little before Christmas.

Jefferson looked at the shoes again. “Well this _is_ perfect. I can't imagine how long it took you to color these.” A smirk played at his lips. “These are really big shoes.”

“Yes….” Madison agreed.

“I mean really big.”

Madison sighed. “I get it, Thomas.”

Jefferson grinned, then leaned in to plant a kiss on Madison's lips.

“Thanks, hon. Now, how does McDonalds breakfast sound?”

“Like there you go again knowing exactly what I want?”

Jefferson shrugged. “Like I said, it’s not hard. You don’t have work today, so it doesn’t matter if you end up with the runs.”

Madison raised his eyebrows. “I would think it matters very much to _you_.”

Jefferson huffed out a laugh. “Now that you mention it, babe, can I convince you to settle for toast with butter?”

Madison smirked. “Well, they do serve breakfast all day. Maybe we can postpone until lunch.”


End file.
